1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement and in particular to one which can rapidly carry heat from the semiconductor chip, filter noise and reduce inductance during operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increase in the performance requirements for computers and other electronic equipments, the semiconductor operates at higher power. However, when a semiconductor is operated at a high temperature environment, its working efficiency and reliability will be greatly reduced thereby making it quite important to lower the working temperature of the semiconductor. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional heat dissipation device for semiconductor chips is simply a heat sink 13xe2x80x2 for covering a semiconductor chip 1xe2x80x2 on a substrate 15xe2x80x2. Metal bumps 11xe2x80x2 are arranged on the substrate 15xe2x80x2 for supporting the semiconductor chip 1xe2x80x2. A thermal conductive bonding adhesive 12xe2x80x2 is filled between the top of the semiconductor chip 1xe2x80x2 and the bottom side of the heat sink 13xe2x80x2. The lower edge of the heat sink 13xe2x80x2 is affixed to the substrate 15xe2x80x2 by bonding adhesive. FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional heat dissipation device for semiconductor chips. As shown, the semiconductor chip 2xe2x80x2 is first connected to the substrate 25xe2x80x2 by golden wires 21xe2x80x2, enclosed with epoxy resin 24xe2x80x2, applying a layer of thermal conductive bonding adhesive 22xe2x80x2 on the top of the epoxy resin 24xe2x80x2, and then affix the heat sink 23xe2x80x2 on the thermal conductive bonding adhesive 22xe2x80x2.
Nevertheless, the above-mentioned conventional heat dissipation devices are only designed for carrying heat for the semiconductor chip in operation to the heat sink for cooling by air and do not have any other purposes.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement which has improved heat dissipation effect and can filter noise and reduce inductance.
This invention is related to a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement and in particular to one which can rapidly carry heat from the semiconductor chip during operation.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement which can keep the distance between the heat sink and the semiconductor chip or package.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement which has a heat sink connected to the ground.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement which can filter noise and reduce inductance.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement which can strengthen the structure of the semiconductor chip package.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package with cooling arrangement which can simply the assembly of the cooling arrangement and the substrate.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.